Inevitable
by Umeki-Nara
Summary: Kowalski es traicionado por su subconsciente. Julien está confundido. Skipper es acosado a diario por su pasado, pero que cierto pinguino lo visite por puro protocolo oficial hace que empeoré esta situación. Cabo intenta no ilusionarse mucho, y Rico... Rico tiene mucha hambre al recordar sus días como cadete.- Parejas: Cabo/Kowalski/Julien, Skipper/Marlene.


**¡Hola! :B Aquí Umeki Nara reportándose con su primer fic de Los Pingüinos de Madagascar. Decidado a nada más y nada menos que mi _compadruita_ del alma: darkspyrocynder.**

**Espero que éste intento de fic sea de su agrado, y cualquier duda, queja y/o sugerencia :B favor de decirlo en un review. Acepto criticas constructivas más no insultos e.e **

**Los Pingüinos de Madagascar no son de mi propiedad, yo solo escribo sin ánimo de lucro sino solo por entretenimiento.**

**Y, ¡arrancamos!**

* * *

_-! El territorio real ha sido difamado con el nombre de esa horrible pecezuela incrustado en mis dominios! - gritó el lémur, Julien._

_Kowalski se giró, mostrándose sorprendido al notar que Julien se encontraba a unos pocos metros de él. Pero eso no fue todo, además estaba apuntándolo directamente a él con su dedo tras terminar de anunciar el imperdonable atrevimiento antes mencionado._

_-¿Qué? - fue lo único que alcanzó a articular el científico._

_-La piel que por derecho la pertenece al Rey.- comenzó a hablar alzando la barbilla de manera digna.- ósea se, yo -se señaló a sí mismo con el pulgar y sonriendo levemente pero animado.- ha sido corrompida de la manera más vil y cruel cuando se trata de territorio real. ¡Eso es invasión! Y tú, monja, eres el culpable de ello.- se exaltó, volviendo a señalar al pingüino de forma acusadora._

_Kowalski parpadeó confundido._

_-Yo no he invadido tu territorio.- afirmó frunciendo el ceño.- así que deja de señalarme._

_Kowalski se dio media vuelta para emprender una retirada digna. Pero el lémur de manera imponente lo obligó a que le diera la cara, picó su blanco pecho mientras le miraba con ojos entrecerrados._

_-¡No le des la espalda a tu Rey cuando te señala, por algo el dedo real te apunta, monja tonta! .- replicó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.- Además, no te puedes ir así como así después de difamar la piel real, sin recibir un castigo ejemplar._

_Kowalski recorrió el cuerpo del lémur visualmente con sumo cuidado, se notaba claramente fastidiado. _

_-Yo no veo ninguna difamación y/o deformación en tu cuerpo. Y a menos que hayas sido víctima de una mutación de carácter radioactivo a causa de uno de mis experimentos, te aseguro que no he sido yo quien fue el "atrevido"._

_Julien se palmeó el rostro, irritado ya que el científico no entendía el mensaje. _

_-Me refiero al asqueroso dibujo que tienes en las plumas.- refunfuñó cruzado de brazos._

_Kowalski volvió a parpadear confundido. ¿El supuesto territorio difamado... era él?_

_Antes de que pudiera articular palabra alguna para reclamar que el lémur se autoproclamara su dueño, las manos del mamífero lo tomaron del rostro para acercarlo de manera exagerada hacia él. _

_-¿Por qué, Kowalski? ¿Por qué has traicionado a tu rey que con tanta efusividad mueve su botezote para que tus ojotes de canica lo disfruten? ¡¿Por qué?!_

_El entorno cambió radicalmente. El cielo azul se volvió de un color carmesí, las nubes se oscurecieron hasta adquirir un tono negruzco. Un feroz trueno cruzó violentamente la superficie, dejando un escandaloso sonido propagarse por los alrededores. Todos los habitantes del zoológico salieron de sus hogares y a paso lento y depredador empezaron a avanzar hasta donde ellos se encontraban, rodeándolos sin salida alguna posible. _

_-Traidor, traidor.- es lo que gruñían los animales conforme se acercaban a paso mecánico y lento, como robots modificados. _

_-Julien, ¿qué sucede aquí? –el pingüino se alejó soltándose del perturbador agarre._

_-La pertenencia favorita del rey ha sido mancillada.- comentó Maurice frunciendo el ceño.- Debemos limpiar la mancha de inmediato. _

_-Limpiar la mancha, limpiar la mancha.- repetían los animales vecinos. _

_Kowalski miró en todas direcciones asustado. No veía a Skipper, Rico o a Cabo por ningún lado. Gritó aterrado, sabiendo que era la víctima en la representación gráfica de una película de terror basada en el apocalipsis zombi. Repasó mentalmente las situaciones antes vistas en ése tipo de filmaciones y vio que no tenía muchas alternativas. Aunque, viéndolo por el lado positivo, el último sobreviviente siempre libraba hasta las situaciones más ridículamente paranormales, ¿verdad? _

_-Tranquilo Kowalski, la situación no es tan grave.- dijo viendo con detenimiento a todos sus vecinos quienes tenían aspecto de muertos posesos.- Solamente estás siendo acechado por zombis come-cerebros teniendo como único recurso tu intelecto muchísimo más avanzado que el que pudieron tener ellos en vida.- se quedó callado unos segundos antes de golpearse con su aleta en el rostro. Iba a morir. Y lo peor de todo, es que ni siquiera recordaba cómo había llegado hasta ahí, intentaba hacer memoria y sin embargo el por qué se encontraba justamente en el habitad del lémur no lo lograba recordar._

_Un grito poco masculino escapó de su pico al ser tacleado por nada más y nada menos que su líder: Skipper, siendo auxiliado por el resto del equipo, Rico y Cabo. Los tres le miraban con sonrisas malignas a la par que un aura negra rodeaba su contorno. Derrapó por el suelo, teniendo a su capitán encima de su espalda. Suspiró golpeándose contra el piso._

_-¡Ay, no! ¿Ustedes también? –se tensó al sentir como las aletas de su líder parecían explorar su plumaje para encontrar algo escondido en él.- ¡Skipper, suéltame!- exigió removiéndose incómodo ante el tacto de su líder. Más no pudo seguir forcejeando al percatarse de como una bazuca estaba justamente apuntándole un poco más arriba del pico, entre sus ojos. Levantó la mirada y vio a Rico siendo el portador de dicha arma. _

_-¡Ajá! Aquí está la prueba que necesitábamos muchachos.- habló Skipper separando las plumas del científico en cierta zona de su espalda, mostrando la piel y exponiendo lo que originó todo el caos: el nombre de Doris tatuado en él.- Tal parece que su majestad tenía razón, y tal como se lo prometimos, tenemos que arreglar éste desperfecto.- habló el líder de manera arrogante.- ¡Cabo, hora de utilizar esa máquina de acciones desconocidas y dolorosas! _

_El más joven asintió sacando de detrás de su espalda un artefacto un poco más largo que el mismo Kowalski y con colores llamativos adornándolo. Tenía pinta de ser una simple pistola de agua, pero Kowalski tuvo un mal presentimiento acerca de esa cosa. _

_-¿Q-Qué harán con eso? –tartamudeó intentando aparentar neutralidad, no funcionó. Y el que Skipper ampliara su sonrisa de manera maliciosa no ayudaba._

_-Retirar el tatuaje usando un láser que te torturará durante todo el procedimiento, y claro, teniendo en cuenta que aquí el culpable eres tú, sentirás que la muerte será un dulce y glorioso placer. – frotó sus aletas, como casi siempre que tenía planeado algo maquiavélico. _

_El teniente se horrorizó al conocer lo que pasaría a continuación. Intentó volver a forcejear pero tanto capitán como experto en armas lo sujetaron contra el suelo, dejándolo desprotegido ante Cabo quien se acercaba con el láser apuntándole la espalda. _

_-Tranquilo Kowalski, esto sólo te dolerá demasiado.- comentó Cabo, a punto de apretar el gatillo para comenzar el proceso de eliminación del tatuaje._

_Rodeado por sus vecinos, acorralado y amenazado por sus amigos. ¿Podía haber algo peor? _

_-Esto te enseñará a no traicionar a tu Rey.- dijo Julien mostrándose indignado ante Kowalski y dándole la espalda._

_Si, tal vez, que el psicótico y arrogante lémur se tomara la libertad de proclamarse su dueño. _

-¡Hey, despierta de una buena vez, Kowalski! –escuchó que le reclamaba una conocida voz mientras lo zarandeaban con rudeza. Abrió los ojos, sintiéndose desorientado al captar la luz cegándole cruelmente. Se tapó los ojos con las aletas clamando porque sus pupilas se acostumbrasen rápido a la claridad reinante en su hogar.

Se quedó quieto durante un par de segundos y por fin apartó sus aletas de sus ojos. Miró a Skipper confundido, era quien lo había despertado bruscamente.

-¿Se puede saber, qué demonios estabas soñando? Parecías perturbado.- continuó hablando el líder frunciendo el ceño.

Peor aún, que todo fuera una ilusión creada por su subconsciente que le quería hacer captar aquello que él se negaba a aceptar.

* * *

Julien estiró sus brazos y piernas al despertarse después de que los rayos solares impactaran de lleno en su rostro. Miró a sus súbditos aún dormidos sobre el inflable real. Empezó a zarandear a su mano derecha, Maurice, para despertarlo.

-Maurice he tenido un extraño sueño. Me ha dado ñañaras.- comentó encogiéndose sobre si mismo, abrazándose a sus piernas, como si con eso pudiera reconfortarse a sí mismo.

-¿Qué ha soñado, majestad? –preguntó por cortesía el lémur más viejo sin poder reprimir un bostezo. El zoológico no abriría sino hasta dentro de una hora y él deseaba poder dormir un poco más antes de tener que empezar la rutina moviendo el bote a todo lo que daba.

El Rey Lémur sonrió autosuficiente adoptando un tono confidencial al hablar.

-Verás, soñé que todo el zoológico era manipulado por un decreto mío, el cual ahora ya no recuerdo, y sometían al pingüino listillo a un doloroso procedimiento para remover no sé qué dibujo incrustado en su piel.- volvió a encogerse sobre sí mismo mientras juntaba sus dedos de forma tímida. Había sido en verdad un sueño perturbador.

Maurice hizo una exclamación de asombro.

-Que sueño más… tétrico.- admitió enarcando las cejas incrédulo.

-¡Y qué lo digas! –coincidió Julien sintiéndose raro por dentro.

-Yo también tuve un sueño tétrico.- comentó Mort abrazando con su cola los pies reales.- en mi sueño, un mango llamado Steve me observaba todo el tiempo.- movió sus ojos de un lado a otro, como si sospechara de algo.- Y fue tétrico.

-¡Aléjate de los pies, ojón!- gritó Julien pateando a Mort hacia el hábitad vecino, el de los pingüinos.

* * *

-Sigo esperando una explicación, Kowalski.- habló Skipper demandante. Detrás de él se encontraban Cabo y Rico mirando fijamente al teniente. Kowalski negó con la cabeza intentando apartar el sueño de su cuerpo.

-No sé qué decir Skipper.- dijo tocándose la cabeza, como si de un momento a otro empezara a tener migraña.

-¿No sabes qué decir? ¡Pues yo si sé qué decir! Estabas soñando cosas que no quiero ni imaginar, pero por lo que escuchamos, Cola Anillada y un séquito de zombis tienen algo que ver.

Kowalski recordó de golpe fragmentos del sueño y se sintió mareado. Si que había sido perturbador.

-No sabría explicarlo Skipper.

-¿Ah, no? Pues fíjate que yo si que puedo. ¡No más maratones de terror para ti hasta nuevo aviso, soldado! – Exclamó frunciendo el ceño.- ahora levanta tu emplumado trasero de la cama, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer el día de hoy.

Skipper dio por terminada la conversación y se retiro para tomar su taza de café con huachinango cotidiana. Rico por su lado hizo un gesto de burla hacia el científico por ser reñido y se retiro para comer un pescado antes de iniciar las actividades del día. De un bocado devoró no uno, sino siete pescados que había en la mesa. Kowalski suspiró rendido.

-Genial.- bufó molesto. Sueño raro, sin pescado y a trabajar. Ese día no auguraba nada bueno.

-Kowalski.- escuchó que lo llamaba el más joven de la unidad, Cabo. El pequeño sonreía tímidamente y tenía sus aletas escondidas detrás de él, como si en ellas tuviera alguna sorpresa.- guardé éste pescado para ti, como Rico siempre olvida dejarnos a los demás.- rió, ofreciéndole el pescado al genio. Éste lo aceptó aún sorprendido.

Su sonrisa demostró cuánto le había gustado ese gesto por parte del pequeño.

-Gracias, pero no era necesario.- dijo tomando el pez entre sus aletas.

-Vamos, sabes que no es lo mismo hacer el trabajo de todos los días si antes no has comido un buen pescado. Además, nutre al cerebro, ¿no?

El teniente volvió a asentir con la cabeza, dispuesto a comer su pescado. Tal vez no sería tan mal comienzo de día. Pero al ver sus aletas se encontró con que estaban vacías. Frunció el ceño y giró el rostro a su costado, encontrándose con el regurgitador lamiéndose el pico, tras haber digerido la exquisitez de alimento que estaba destinado para él.

-¡Rico!- riñó Cabo.

-Lo chento.- se disculpó sonriendo culpable. Había sido su instinto.

El científico volvió a suspirar. Sin pescado, de nuevo.

-Vamos, trío de holgazanes, ¡terminó el descanso, a trabajar!- habló el líder dirigiéndose hacia la salida del búnker. La entrada secreta estaba al descubierto por lo qué fue inevitable que Mort, el pequeño lémur, entrase por ahí y cayera justo al lado del líder.

-¿Ojos tristes?

Los cuatro pingüinos miraron a Mort fijamente.

Y el día, apenas comenzaba.

* * *

**Y eso ha sido todo por ahora. :B Espero que éste primer capítulo haya sido de su agrado.**

**Vuelvo a repetir, éste capítulo ha sido dedicado a _darkspyrocynder_, mi _compadruita_ del alma.**

**OwO ¿Merezco algún review?**


End file.
